unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. (2008 - 2018) was the son of Bowser, although he is the youngest son. He often hangs out with him, and they sometimes play ball or take over the world together. Unfortunately, he is a bit of a loser to take over the entire world as Mario a Koopa expert can stun him by Goomba stomping him. He is the chronological fifth member and an admin of the 18-member organization created by Thanos known as the Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization, which is a sister organization with Galvatron's Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. History When Bowser Junior was born, Bowser thought he looked so much like him as a kid, he named him after himself, the same way he named one of his other sons Morton, after his big brother, who he looks just like. Bowser raised Bowser Junior to be evil, so he's about as evil as a kid can get (you'd be surprised). Bowser Junior now accompanies his father on World Domination plots and usally succeed. Bowser Junior was put in charge of Bowser's Kill Mario Division. Some questioned this after the group's went on a mission to steal candy, but Bowser stuck by his decision, and Bowser Jr. still leads in the hunt against Mario. He has the same powers as his father. After Vinesauce Joel killed Bowser, Dry Bones, and other members of the Kill Mario Division, Bowser Jr. uses a sentient Koopa Clown Car to team up with Toad and kill the Vinesauce Corps and avenge his division. Along the way, he and Toad go to Evil School, a school that plays no shames and kills anyone who is late. He beats up Rosalina, the founder of the school numerous times and gets her to team up with him. Vinesauce Vinny, the evil guy of the Mario universe, is also revealed to have abused Rosalina, Bowser Jr's long lost sister. Only god knows why Junior would steal a petty star or jar of pickles. Vinny, the evil guy that opposes the Bowser's Kill Mario Division, commits suicide after realising that he undid himself in his quest for domination over an unsucessful Shame series. Toad has his own powers, being the president of the Salty Spitoon and a whiny Alpha Bitch who was ordered by Rosalina to fight Jr, the true founder of thr Salty Spitoon. Toad's hat, cape, and bracelets grant him alot of power, enough to nearly defeat Jr. But Toad, being Jr's friend, stops after nearly killing him with a King Kamehameha. Toad is also a major genki to Bowser Jr, who made friends with him since he was born. When they were babies, Jr. and Toad did all sorts of mean pranks, such as tainting the shower head of other's home and spraying graffiti all over the boxes of Grand Theft Sesame Street. They did that because they are the bad guys in that game, but secret good guys in Mario. As Bowser Jr. continues to please his father, Bowser, he became the eighth member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the second member and admin in the Fire Group. Trivia *He is the youngest Koopa to ever see the battlefield. *He is currently the Most popular Koopa that works for Bowser. *In 2015, he turned 7. Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Dinosaurs Category:Losers Category:Nazis Category:Bowser's minions Category:Children Category:Dragons Category:Turtles Category:Koopalings Category:Very Weak Villains Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization members Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Emperor Fire Group members Category:Dead guys